


double feature

by bettytail



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytail/pseuds/bettytail
Summary: lots of smut..





	double feature

It was Jugheads birthday and Betty had planned to make it his best birthday yet, they would go to the Bijou watch the double feature and go to Archies for his surprise party. She had slaved the night before making the perfect cake, blending colors over and over till she found the perfect color fondant to fit as the perfect colors for her burger inspired chocolate cake.

She even found the perfect sweater to wear after many hours at the mall. The perfect grey pullover sweater with a golden crown across her chest. It was slightly cropped so she would have to wear a button up white collar blouse. 

Crowns where Jugheads things and she couldn’t wait to see his expression when he saw her in it. She wanted him to know she was wearing it exclusively for him, and that she accepted him and everything he was. Weird boy with a crown beanie and all. 

—  
Jugheads birthday.

Betty stepped back to look at the Happy Birthday banner hanging from Archie arch way. “Maybe a little bit more up on the left.” He moved it and she gave a thumbs up. “Perfect.” 

Kevin and Veronica made sure to hang the rest and finish up blowing up balloons, they all took a look and seemed pretty pleased with themselves. They will regroup after the double feature to surprise Jughead.

“Archie you sure you don’t want to come with us? Three musketeers remember.” She nudged him on the his side with her elbow. “I don’t want to be a third wheel really you guys go ahead.” He replied. “Have fun. His going to like it.”

Betty smiled at her best friend and grabbed her winter coat. She gave Kevin some final details about how she will let him know when they where on their way back. So they can hide, and for them to make sure they order some pizza and burgers from pops before Jughead arrives. 

At the Bijou.

Betty met up with Jughead outside the theater he had been busy all afternoon at the blue and gold working on his book, which thankfully had given Betty and the gang enough room to get things ready without him noticing. She spotted his beanie inside. A bucket of popcorn and soda in hand. She jumped up in front of him, catching him slightly off guard. “Betty,”

His eyes scanned her and stopped on her sweater the golden crown catching his attention. He smiled which made her bite her lip.”You like it?” she asked, and he leaned in grabbing the collar of her shirt between his fingers. 

“Whats not to like?” he leaned forward kissing her with the sweet taste of the soda stuck on his lips. Betty pulled back.

“Doctor pepper?” she leaned over licking the his lip, and reach out to grab the soda from his hand taking a sip and licking her own lips while making direct eye contact with him. “My favorite,” 

Jughead stiffed in his spot and wanted to pull her in for more, but then remembered where they where. “Should we go in?” He asked. 

They stepped into the empty theater and chose the perfect seats all the way to the top in the middle section. She sat to the left of him, and he put his arm around her as the theater went dark. “I didn’t think you where an American Werewolf kind of girl.”

“Ooh, that’s where you’re wrong, Jughead Jones. I’m all about the beast within.” She took another zip of her soda and settled into her seat. 

Jughead wasn’t sure what was happening to him right know, but the way she was looking at him and the whole crown sweater was doing things to him he hadn’t expected, he wanted to touch her. I mean really touch her. There was something about Betty Cooper tonight, maybe it was some kind of magical birthday gods that where blessing him tonight, but he had never craved anything as much as he craved her at this very moment. 

Before he even knew what was happening he felt a hand running down his thighs to rub between his thighs. He almost dropped the popcorn he was holding and he felt two lips coming up to his ear “Happy Birthday Jughead Jones.” Betty whispered and gave his ear a small nibble as she continued to rub between his thighs now having two hands one unbuttoning his jeans as the other stroked at the ever growing bulge that was now pressing to the side of his leg begging to be released. 

It was definitely some sort of birthday god who came to deliver this present to him named Betty Cooper. He groaned at the struggle between the fabric and his skin. Betty finally succeeded and he was now groaning at a whole different reasons, she licked her hand while looking at him biting at tips of her fingers ever so slightly before she returned her attention back to him. She began stroking his tip with her thumb and then running her fingers down his whole shaft shifting her wrist ever so slightly as she came up and down. 

He had stopped trying to the hold the bucket of pop corn at this point letting it willingly drop to the floor around them. He was gripping onto the arm rests watching her as she dropped to her knees hands still around him. He shook his head not believing what she was about to do, but not wanting her to stop either. 

The theater was empty other then some other couple sitting at the bottom far away who was also too busy making out to pay any attention to what was happening around them. So he focused his attention back to her. 

He dug his fingers further into the arm rests when he felt her hot tongue flick over the tip. Her big green eyes breaking no contact. She smiled and went in for more. It was dark, but he could see the small imprints her pink lipstick had left behind on him. One hand crawled up to touch his abs and came down raking her nails on his skin, as the other hand she used to keep stroking him as she continued to suck him off.  
His stomach was beginning to clench and fill with warmth as she kept going only coming up to breathe, he searched his mind for something else not wanting himself to release just yet. He wanted to hold onto the feeling of her hot breath against his thighs, the feeling of her hot mouth around him, the wetness of her tongue bringing him to a completely different place. 

Jughead reached down grabbing her ponytail wrapping her hair around his hand, as the heat waves inside him began to grow. They started in his stomach and the moved down making him reach for his beanie pulling it off with his free hand. His mouth turned into a O, and he bit down on his beanie trying to keep quite from what she was doing to him. 

Next thing he knew his body shook and his stomach unclenched as he felt the release happen. His eyes shut close and his hips that had been slightly raised dropped back into his seat. Betty came up and leaned up against his ear. “This is sweeter.” She said with a thick gulp. 

His hands came up to back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss, but he quickly pulled away stuffing himself back into his pants uncomfortably and grabbing her by her wrist quickly pulling her out of the theater. He took her to a small room behind the rest of the auditoriums. He knew this place from when he had come here for a job interview after the twilight had closed down.

It was an empty room with two chairs and a table and a couple of file cabinets and a lonely unwatered plant in the corner. He locked the door making sure no would come to interrupt. He threw her on the table stripping her off her pants and dropping his down to his ankles. He purposely left her sweater on that crown had been doing things to him all night.

Betty adjusted herself for him to enter, hips rolling back and forth in circular motion with his rhythm. He brought a hand to her hips slowly her down as he started to feel his own coils winding up to release again. He pulled out allowing himself time to breathe. Betty stood up on her elbows looking up at him. There was nothing to say that their bodies weren’t already saying. This was his day and she wanted him to have his very own personal double feature even if she didn’t “Come on.” She said and he obeyed entering her again, he knew he was at his peak and she didn’t seems to mind which only made him want to come even more. 

She moved her hips more rapidly now grabbing onto his butt pushing him further into her and soon they where both seeing nothing but each other, the sound of blood was all they could hear how it pumped inside their bodies everything becoming more intense. Then all the senses disappear suddenly disoriented with ecstasy, all they can hear is ringing in their ears, but when they both come back to. He helps her up from the table. 

Her pony tail disheveled from his pulling, and her lipstick smudged on her plumped lips. He thinks his never seen her look more beautiful then she does at this very moment. Her thighs where red from his hands gripping onto her so tight and her face was flushed. 

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
